Revelations and Reconciliations
by Lady of Romance
Summary: Taken place after Masquerade...Schuyler Van Alen had been forced to move in with the Forces'. She is forced to live alone and without comfort. Is one night enough to change everything and heal old wounds? JS
1. One Night

**A/N: **Hello, my lovely readers. This is my first try at a Blue Bloods fic. You have to love the vampires! lol Anyway, I got inspiration for this from my wonderful and loving boyfriend. And I dedicate this to him for being so supportive of me and my writing. I love you, mon loup-garou and hope you love this little diddy I composed for you. Read and enjoy...

Schuyler gazed up at the moon from her place in the window seat of her new room. A deep feeling of emptiness and homesickness chilled her heart. She hated everything about living with the Forces'. She wanted to be back in her own home, in her own room…with the ones she loved. Never had she felt more alone than she did at that moment. A single tear trailed down her pale face. This place felt like a prison, constricting her and stripping away her freedom with its immaculate and expensive furnishings.

There was no love to be had within its walls. Charles Force, after fighting viciously for custody of her, and his wife tolerated her with cool indifference. Mimi, even after Schuyler saved her life and proved Mimi's innocence back in Venice, still treated her like she was merely a piece of loathsome garbage under her high-merchandised heels. With every glare, Schuyler could feel the depthless malice and contempt that Mimi felt for her. But buried underneath all of that hate, Schuyler knew there lay a strong jealousy. This jealousy was caused by the affection that Mimi's twin brother, the devastatingly handsome Jack Force, had once bore for her. But now that she lived under the same roof as him, Jack ignored Schuyler as raptly as he could, not even sparing her a passing glance in the hallway. She should have known that it would be this way. He was to be bonded to Mimi as he had been an eternity ago when they had formerly been Abbadon and Azrael, the twin Angels of the Apocalypse. They were meant for each other…it was obvious…but the connection that she herself and Jack shared…it could not be forgotten. Well, at least to her anyway. It seemed as if Jack no longer felt the pull as he once had.

For some reason this stung more sharply than anything else that Schuyler had had to endure. Maybe it was the fact that she had thought Jack would be the one kind soul to her when she moved in. How sadly she had been mistaken? He looked through her as if she didn't even exist. More tears had fallen out of her deep blue eyes. She wiped them away briskly with the back of her delicate hand. What she would give to see Oliver? Charles had forbidden her to even speak to her human familiar and best friend, stating that he was a poor influence on her. She especially wasn't allowed to even speak with her grandfather Lawrence Van Alen, leader of the Conclave. The only company that served her any comfort was her bloodhound Beauty, who was presently curled up obediently by her feet, her great head resting upon the leg that hung off of the seat.

_I want to leave this place._ Schuyler thought, desperately, closing her eyes and leaning her forehead on the cool window pane. _What I would give to leave and never come back? Maybe I can get some money and find a way to get Olli to go with me back to Venice…or maybe even Paris. Wherever…it doesn't really matter. Anywhere is better than here!_

But Schuyler knew even as she thought of it that the idea would never work. Charles thought her to be far too valuable to ever let her escape. She knew all of her bank accounts were frozen and that he had people watching her every move when she left the apartment. There was no way that she could ever get away with running away. This realization just made her feel even more hopeless and frustrated. Knowing that there was nothing else she could do for the night, Schuyler slipped off of the window seat, disturbing Beauty in the process. The bloodhound looked up at her mistress as if with concern, getting up and stretching luxuriously. She trailed after her as Schuyler shuffled over to her large, four poster, kind-sized bed, which was already turned down for her. Shrugging off her robe, Schuyler sat on the cloud-like mattress, leaving her clad in only a large, black _Paramore _band t-shirt_,_ and reached over to the lamp on her night stand, flipping off the switch and flooding the room in darkness.

The moon lent a pale glow across the floor of her room. Beauty sat and watched her as her mistress lay down and pulled the downy covers over her slight form. Only once she made sure Schuyler was settled did Beauty finally lie down on the white, fluffy rug at the side of the bed. Schuyler tossed and turned for what seemed like hours, unable to give into her fatigue. Finally, she flopped onto her back and stared up at her canopy as she had on the many other sleepless nights she had spent there. Her mind was running endlessly over her crisis. So many things kept coming to mind, and she was unable to block them out.

_JackOliverLawrenceCharlesAllegraMimiBliss…_

She was reminded of the people she may never get to be with again…

_JackOliverAllegraLawrenceCordelia…_

And of the people who despised her…

_CharlesMimiCharlesMimiCharlesMimi…_

And of those who used to care…

_JackOliverAllegraJackCordeliaLawrenceJack…_

Those whose advice she desperately needed…

_JackLawrenceCordeliaOliverJack…_

And whose love she desperately wanted…

_JackOliverJackOliverJack…_

And whose face she could not force herself to forget…

_JackJackJackJackJackJack…_

Without her realizing it, her pale face was soaked with the moisture of her own tears. Her breathing was broken and shallow from the sobbing she had not known had over-come her. The sorrow and loneliness she felt stricken her heart with such pain that it was almost intolerable. Beauty whined below as if she too felt the depth of Schuyler's grief, but her mistress was deaf to the noise. She curled up on her side, lying in the fetal position and wrapping her slender arms about herself as if to shield herself from the pain. How she wished her life would end in that moment. Never had she felt so low…so empty…so unloved…

Then suddenly…she heard the barely audible sound of her doorknob turning. Schuyler's cries ceased, and her body went stiff as the door was opened and then closed just as silently. Her keen ears heard the muffled sound of Beauty's body rising off of the rug and the deep growl resonating in her throat. Schuyler listened as her bloodhound walked warily around the bed to see who the intruder was. Whoever it was whispered something in a hurried, hushed tone, and Beauty was still. Schuyler's breath hitched as she heard slight footsteps come closer to her bed. Her body drew closer into itself as the bed shifted with the weight of someone else climbing up onto the bed. She flinched as she felt someone lay a cool, gentle hand on her shoulder; her eyes clenched shut, and a whimper choked in her throat.

"Schuyler…" A soft voice whispered, tenderly.

Schuyler's eyes snapped open immediately. She knew that voice! She'd know that voice anywhere…Ever so slowly, she shifted onto her back and stared up into a pair of dazzling, emerald eyes. The air was knocked out of her once again as she gazed up at the face of Jack Force hovering above her. His body towered over hers, held up by his strong, lean arms; hands splayed on either side of her head. She could hardly believe he was actually there, part of her believing that this was some kind of fanciful dream. A very good fanciful dream…

Jack looked even more breath-taking than she remembered, his cool, ethereal beauty illuminated by the moonlight. Schuyler raised a hand and traced the sharp contours of his alabaster face as if to prove that he wasn't another illusion. Jack's vibrant eyes closed contently and he leaned into her tender caress. Her fingers trailed up to his silvery blonde hair, feeling like the whisper of feathers on her skin. For a moment, Schuyler swore she heard Jack purr from her ministrations.

"You're here," She stated, quietly, as if more to herself than to him.

Jack's eyes opened and he looked back down at her with a mixture of emotions in his gaze, putting a hand upon her own to still it. He cradled it to his skin gently, but firmly enough to suggest that he would never release it.

"Yes," He replied, hoarsely, a faint smile forming on his pale lips, "I am here."

Schuyler then, felt her heart constrict yet again in unspeakable pain. Tears began to well up in the still damp corners of her eyes. Jack's expression filled with concern and his hand flew down to cup her face tenderly.

"Love, why do you cry?" He asked, his own voice breaking at the sight of her distress.

Schuyler couldn't answer his question for she didn't even know the answer herself. The sight of him…his presence…finally so close to her just as she had imagined so many times brought a profound sense of joy and agony to her heart, but she did not know why. For the life of her, she did not know why! Her eyes closed yet again, shutting out his image once again, and her body quaked with the force of her sobs. Jack leaned down and kissed away the tears that stained her face with such love and care that it made Schuyler weep all the harder. His arms enveloped her into his embrace, and he cradled her to him protectively. Jack's heart ached to see this beautiful creature endure such pain and suffering. What he would have given to never see her in such a state again? He would sell his own damned soul back to the Dark Prince if it meant for Schuyler never have to experience these feelings ever again!

Jack had watched Schuyler die a little more each day, grief and loneliness consuming the light in those alluring eyes that he had always loved and admired. He knew that she had been dreadfully unhappy since moving in with his family, but had done nothing to make it easier on her. He had told himself that it was for her own good that he had ignored her, sparing her from even more of Mimi's searing wrath. But it had been a lie even to himself. Jack knew that he did it to stop his intensifying feelings toward her. Since the beginning of time he had been Mimi's. He knew they had been made specifically for each other, meant to exist as one. But whenever Schuyler was near, he felt a part of himself that he never knew existed awaken. He felt things, things he had never experience with anyone…not even Gabriella or Mimi, and Jack would do anything to feel those things with Schuyler for the rest of eternity. He had wrestled with himself for what felt like ages now, which in fact had only been a few weeks, and it had been tonight…at this very minute when he realized who he was truly meant for.

"Love," Jack murmured, brokenly, tears of his own mingling in with her dark, silken locks as he nuzzled her neck, "oh, love, please tell me…what causes you to be so distressed?"

Schuyler inhaled sharply, trying to control her breathing enough to respond. All she could manage to do was shake her head furiously in despair. Jack cupped her cheek and continued to shower her face with light kisses.

"Tell me," He pleaded, desperately, gazing deeply into her eyes, "tell me what the matter is, Love."

Schuyler breathed broken, grasping his hand firmly for comfort.

"I…I just," She stammered, her voice still cracking violently, "I feel…so helpless…so alone."

Jack's expression became pained as he leaned back down and pressed his forehead intimately to hers.

"Oh, Love," He whispered, regretfully, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. It is all my fault."

Schuyler wrapped her arms around him, pulling his lithe form closer to her. He held her all the more firmly, allowing her to cling to him as frantically as he was to her.

"Don't…don't leave me," She pleaded, desperately, "please don't leave me, Jack."

He pulled away slightly, only to let his eyes gaze with fierce intent into her own. His hand entwined with hers, and he held it to his heart.

"Never…" He murmured, ardently, "so long as I walk this earth!"

With that, he swooped down and swiftly captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Schuyler inhaled strongly and responded with just as much enthusiasm, weaving her slender fingers in his hair and clutching him to her. His kiss was everything she remembered it to be, filled with passion, desperation, and all the love she could ever need. It felt so right to be with him like this…like his lips were meant to fit hers in this way. His tongue pushed itself determinedly into her mouth and entwined with hers with the same intensity that it had the night of the masquerade after-party.

As their kiss began to escalate and become needier, their hands began to roam over each other tantalizingly. Jack felt along her glorious curves and felt his yearning for her become insatiable. His inner beast roared to life and demanded to have more. He tore his lips away from hers only to plant hot, open-mouthed kisses down her neck. Schuyler moaned wantonly and arched as his hands cupped the swells of her breasts through the thin material of her t-shirt.

"Ssh, Love," Jack breathed, huskily into her ear, nipping at the lobe sharply, "or else someone will hear you."

Schuyler nodded breathlessly in recognition of his command and bit her lip tightly, strangling her moans and whimpers in the back of her throat. Jack let a soft, hoarse groan of his own escape from his lips for the sounds she made only deepened his desire for her. His lips whispered over the pale expanse of her neck, biting down sharply on certain spots before running his tongue over the newly made marks. Schuyler's body squirmed helplessly beneath him, her nails biting into his cloth-covered back.

"Schuyler…" Jack groaned, hoarsely, sliding his hands under her t-shirt and ghosting his hands over her smooth skin, "oh…do you know what you do to me?!"

Schuyler merely whimpered in reply, powerless under his skilled and able hands. Jack kissed his way slowly back up her neck and claimed her lips once more.

"Tell me, Love," He whispered, hotly, in between kisses, "tell me what you want."

"I…" Schuyler stumbled over her words absently, her thoughts muddled by the desire Jack had invoked on her, "I…"

"Tell me, Schuyler." He breathed, running his fingertips lightly over her nipples. "I need to hear you say it."

"I…I want you!" She moaned, ardently. "I want you, Jack!"

With no need for further encouragement, Jack reached down and pulled off her over-sized t-shirt, throwing it across the room. Sitting up, Jack gazed down at her fully nude figure beneath him with hooded eyes. Never had he seen anything so breath-takingly beautiful in all his past lives. Under his intense and lustful stare, Schuyler felt herself blush modestly and look away in embarrassment. Jack cupped her cheek tenderly and made her look back up at him. He gave her a warm, loving smile and leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"You are beautiful, Schuyler." He assured her. "There is no need for you to be shy with me."

She smiled weakly back and kissed him in return. As they kissed each other passionately, Schuyler's finger gathered the material of Jack's thin, white nightshirt in her grasp and pulled it slowly over his head, ruffling his hair in the process. She let the shirt drop to the floor, and her hands were free to roam over the expanse of Jack's toned, pale chest. His lean muscles twitched slightly under her light touch. Once again, Jack's mouth left Schuyler's and made its way down her neck, leading further down her exquisite body. Schuyler's breath came in more hurriedly when she realized where his lips were going. A gasp escaped her mouth, and her head flew back as his lips enclosed over one dusty-colored nipple. He suckled passionately at her breast while his hand paid respective attention to the other. Schuyler entwined her fingers tightly in Jack's hair, pulling on the silvery strands whenever his teeth grazed over her sensitive flesh.

Jack smirked into her skin as he heard the quiet and desperate noises she was making, feeling his pride swell knowing he could reduce her to such a state. After awhile, he switched sides and gave the same affection as he had to the other breast. Though when he bit down unintentionally on the nipple, Schuyler's hips shot up and ground hard into his pelvis, causing Jack to stiffen. Schuyler opened her eyes when his kisses had ceased and looked down to see the problem. The next thing she knew…Jack was hovering back over her and had her arms pinned firmly to the bed. His eyes were smoldering, turned to burning, liquid emeralds in the moonlight.

"This foreplay has become too agonizing." He stated, gruffly, before delivering her with a bruising kiss.

Before she had registered what happened, Jack had rid himself of his sleeping pants and was nudging insistently at her opening. When he was able to tear his lips away from hers, Jack put his lips to her ear and groaned gutturally to her.

"Please, Sky," He beg, his voice dripping with lust and yearning, "please, let me make you mine…forever!"

Jack brought his gaze back to hers and found her smiling warmly up at him. She gave him one, last tender kiss before palming his cheek and saying, "I'm yours, Benjamin Force…for all eternity."

And with that said, Jack held her hips securely in his hands and entered her for the first time. Their breath caught in sync as he buried himself within her. He could feel Schuyler resisting him slightly, but he was unable to stop himself. When he was finally fully sheathed, Jack groaned hoarsely and buried his face in her neck, his body trembling fiercely from restraining himself. He gathered Schuyler's quivering form within his arms and held her to him fiercely. When he looked back up at her face, Jack searched her face for any signs of discomfort.

"Are…are you all right, my love?" He breathed, hoarsely, kissing her face tenderly.

"I…I'm ok, Darling," She assured him with a breathless smile, shifting a tad awkwardly beneath him. "Really…"

Seeing doubt still etched into his features, she cupped his face with shaky hands and leaned up to kiss him gently.

"Just please…don't stop…" She told with him, her eyes staring pleadingly into his own.

With an affirming nod, Jack pulled out slowly only to push gently back in. Schuyler stiffened and whimpered slightly, but did not protest. Jack tried to be as gentle with her as he could possibly be, treating body as if it would break under the slightest harsh touch. He made love to her tenderly, wanting to express to her the endless depth of his love for her in this one act. This was his first time in this human shell, but he recalled memories of love making from his past lives. None of them meant as much to him now as it did with Schuyler. Everything with her meant so much more…

After awhile, Schuyler's weak whimpers began to turn to soft, guttural moans. When Jack was certain that he was not by any means hurting her, he increased his pace. He rocked into her with deliberate thrusts, reveling in the indescribable feel of her surrounding him. Never would they forget this; how it felt to be one with each other. Their movements were soon becoming hurried and desperate as they completion arose within grasp. Jack clutched onto Schuyler's thigh, hitching her leg around his waist for better access. Schuyler threw back her head and moan as loudly as she dared, in the back of her mind hoping that no one had heard her. Jack leaned his head down and sucked hungrily at the exposed neck, the urge to bite down so powerful that it took all his self-control to resist it.

And then, Schuyler felt as if something inside herself had snapped, and a pleasure beyond her capability to describe washed over her. She clung to Jack as wave after wave of this pleasure hit her.

"Ja…Jack!!!" She cried out, softly.

Jack buried his head into her neck, his groans muffled as he felt her clench around him fiercely. He too felt the pleasure take hold of him as well.

"Sky…" He sobbed, holding onto her fiercely. "Oh Schuyler!!!"

When it was finally over, both of them collapsed into a limp tangle of sweaty limbs onto the bed. Their breaths intermingled to become one, both panting and struggling for air. They shivered from the force of their orgasms and the sweat cooling on their skin. Unmoving, they laid there for the longest time in each others arms, content to stay that way until time itself came crashing down upon them. When strength had returned to his limbs, Jack held himself up and drew himself gently from Schuyler, both groaning from the friction on their sensitive flesh. With one arm, he pulled the covers up over their naked bodies and lay down beside Schuyler once more, gathering her exhausted and sore form to him protectively. He kissed her damp hair tenderly and nuzzled the back of her neck, smiling contently all the while. Schuyler smiled contently as well, turning slightly to kiss him gently.

"I love you, Sky." He told her, softly.

"I love you too, Jack," She murmured back, ardently, "forever and for always."

With that, they held each other in their embrace and passed into a satisfied and peaceful sleep, basking in the after glow of love making. From that point on, they were given to each other in full, and nothing would ever part them again…

xXx

Schuyler woke with a start, sitting up in bed. The sunlight blinded her when her eyes snapped open, and she shielded them groggily. Immediately, she looked beside her when her sight returned to her, searching for Jack's form beside her own. And once again, she felt her heart swell with a searing pain when she discovered that he was not there. Upon further inspection she found that she was still clad in her t-shirt, and Beauty was still asleep where she had left her. Tears welled up in Schuyler's eyes and trailed down her face. It was only another dream. Inside a part of her cried and screamed, protesting that it had been so real! It had to have been real! But no where could she find proof of it. And then…when she looked at her night table…Schuyler found a white rose resting upon its mahogany surface. A blue ribbon had been tied around its green stem. Schuyler picked it up gently, mindful of its sharp thorns. It was beautiful and delicate, just like the ones she had gotten on Valentine's Day at school.

A note had come with it. She picked it up as well and read over the neat and tidy scrawl. A smile came to her lips, and she cried tears of joy instead of the many she had cried for sorrow.

_If all we had together was the dream of what was last night, then I shall go through this life knowing what true perfection and happiness was like. My heart will always belong to you, Schuyler Van Alen, no matter what paths our lives lead us on._

_With all my love,_

_Jack Force_

**A/N: **Ah, the sweet satisfaction of a complete story. Well…tell me what you all think! Give me lovely reviews!


	2. Alert

**A/N: Sequel!!!**

Hello my lovely readers,

I've been reading through most of your reviews, and it seems to be a common thought that I need to add on to this fic. The story does seem pretty open, so…I have decided to make a sequel. It will be called _Past the Point of No Return._ I have a few good ideas for it so far. If you love this story, I encourage you to read on. Hopefully it will be as big of a hit. I'll have it up ASAP.

Lots of love,

_Lady of Romance_


End file.
